emblem3fandomcom-20200214-history
Curious
Curious was one of Emblem3's original songs and is also on the Songs From The Couch EP Lyrics Sometimes you just gotta get lost, yeah yeah I say bless me with a heart of gold a positivity and a story to be told I tripped, fell down through the sky its what it took for me to learn how to fly like oh yeah let my spirit fly my intentions are not to intoxicate but purify give me truth or every time i hear a lie joy be the only reason i get teary eyed imagine all Lennon had to say to make us want to pray for peace every single day keep your money don't want anything to do with it reach your love, heart of gold and i'm never losing this - Curious, whatcha gonna do? lies for words and you find you really don't care at all I said you really don't care at all just curious, whatchu gonna do? lies for words and you find you really don't care at all I said you really don't care at all - I look in the mirror to figure out who i am I thought i was a boy but i guess i am a man I burnt a bridge but thats what it took for me to build a dam I hang my head i dont wanna be that kind of man no no thats not how my daddy raised me work your ass off boy dont ever be lazy I owned it on the ball field so my pop praised me you could never beat me down or you could never phase me A mans gotta do what a mans gotta do even in the rough yeah you gotta see it through have a nice trip though, i'll see you next fall the only thing i know is that i know nothing at all just - Curious, whatcha gonna do? lies for words and you find you really dont care at all I said you really dont care at all just curious, whatchu gonna do? lies for words and you find you really don't care at all I said you really don't care at all - my feet are innocent, my soul it understands my feet are innocent my soul yeah it understands oh yeah you know that my soul yeah, understands..understands - I said sometimes feelings can be hard to understand but if we understood them there'd be no point to the plan I reach out with my hand unto all of my fans to let you know that if you fall i will help you stand to let you know that everyday i feel similar pain the purpose of my music is to take it all away so i say, salute your freedom fighters wave your flags high for, liberty we will die for driftin in the pursuit of happiness that we drive towards A better future my people and me will strive for I'm lost, I find myself while I search Now I use music to pray with no words when you lose what you love, remember to stay strong look out the window and remember life goes on - Curious, whatcha gonna do? lies for words and you find you really don't care at all I said you really don't, care at all just Curious whatcha gonna do? lies for words and you find you really don't care at all I said you really don't care at all my feet are innocent my soul it understands my feet are innocent my soul yeah it understands oh you know that my soul, yeah understands..understands Trivia *Wesley said that his favorite performance of Curious was whenthey performed it on Young Hollywood. *Drew said that his new songs will sound similar to Curious.